special present 2  CCS
by sora-pyon
Summary: Lanjutan special present 1 :   bagaimana valentinenya sakura dan syaoran?


Special present (2)

_Bagaimana nih? Apa yang harus kujawab? Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang!_

"Eh…eng…O…ok." Sakura meyetujuinya.

"Eeeeh,be…be…beneran nih? Gak bo..bohong? Atau aku lagi mimpi?"

"I...iya" *BLUSH*

"Eh..eh..,ayo."

Beberapa menit kemudian ~

"Eh…Itu…" (Syaoran dan sakura secara bersama-sama ingin bicara)

"Ah,ada apa syaoran?"

"Eh..gak ada apa-apa kok,tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Eh,itu…aku…"

KRUYUK…KRUYUK

_"hoeeee .. T^T .. SAKURA BODOH! kok bisa-bisanya perutmu bunyi .. duuh.. padahal ada syaoran .. MALUNYAAA T/T"_

"Eh..itu..kita pergi makan dulu yuk."

"I... iya ... T/T" Sakura tersipu malu.

Setelah makan siang, mereka bermain wahana yang ada ditaman bermain sampai tak terasa malam telah tiba. Sebentar lagi acara kembang apinya akan dimulai. Mereka berdua dengan cepat mencari bangku yang strategis. Tidak jauh dari bangku tempat mereka duduk. Ada sebuah toko yang menjual perhiasan-perhiasan yang indah.

"Syaoran, lihat-lihat disitu ada toko perhiasan, kita kesana sebentar yuk."

"Perempuan memang suka benda-benda berkilau ya.."

"Hehe..kan indah. Eh,eh, kalung ini bagus banget ya, sepasang hati, bagus bangeeet"

"Kalau kamu suka beli."

"Pingin sih, tapi uang saku ku gak cukup, lagian ini kan ada sepasang, pasti ini khusus untuk sepasang kekasih."

"Oh,begitu."

"Ah,syaoran kamu tunggu disini bentar ya, aku pergi beli minuman hangat dulu, hari sudah mulai dingin, kalau kelamaan tunggu diluar malah masuk angin."

"Eh,biar aku aja yang pergi."

"Gak apa-apa, syaoran tunggu aja disini."

"Eh, tapi ..."

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP (sakura sudah pergi jauh)

Ketika syaoran sedang melihat kalung yang dilihat sakura tadi, seorang pelayan toko datang menghampiri syaoran.

"Apa kamu mau beli kalung ini?" Tanya pelayan toko.

"Ah, Cuma lihat-lihat saja"

"Kalau mau, aku sarankan sebaiknya kamu beli saja kalung ini, kamu datang sama pacarmu kan."

"Eh,ng…ng..nggak, dia bukan pacarku kok."

"Hi..hi..masih malu-malu, kalau kamu beli ini kalian bakal selalu bersama…"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kalung ini bukan kalung biasa, kalung ini mempunyai legenda, jika pihak laki-laki memberikan kalung ini dan memakaikannya kepada pihak perempuan pada saat malam valentine, mereka berdua akan bahagia selamanya dan tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi, apalagi kalau pas white valentine seperti hari ini, kedua pasangan itu bakal makin yang romantis bukan? Bagaimana?"

Walau sebenarnya syaoran tidak percaya dengan legenda seperti itu, tetapi rasanya untuk kali ini berbeda. Dan berharap itu akan terjadi.

"ka..kalau begitu…a…aku mau be..beli sepasang."

"Ok,terima kasih telah berkunjung."

Kalung itu pun dibungkus dengan rapi dan syaoran pun menyimpannya didalam kantong celananya sambil berpikir..

_'Kenapa aku membeli kalung ini ya? Untuk apa? Masa sih aku membeli kalung ini karena tertarik dengan legenda konyol seperti itu? Pasti bukan ! aku hanya mau memberinya hadiah sebagai balasan karena telah memberiku cokelat tadi pagi.."_

"SYAORAN !" Dari jauh terdengar suara teriakan.

"Ah,sa..sa..sakura." Wajah syaoran menjadi merah.

"Nih,minumanmu, diminum selagi hangat ya…"

"Ah..eng,terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, sekarang kita pergi lihat kembang api, kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke bangku VIP kita."

DUAR...DUAR...DUAR

"Waaah... kembang apinya bagus banget ... untung kita kesini ya syaoran .. ^^~"

"I...iya"

"Indahnya ..."

"Sa…sakura."

"Eng,ada apa?"

"Eh,itu…itu…kembang apinya bagus banget ya."

"Iya…^~^"

DEG!

Melihat senyuman sakura yang manis bagaikan bidadari itu, syaoran merasa ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang meluap-luap. Entah itu penyakit atau apa, tetapi dia sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia pun memeluk sakura dan setelah beberapa saat dia memakaikan kalung itu padanya.

"Eee,syaoran…kalung ini…"

"Cocok sekali…"

"Eh?"

"Kalung itu…cocok banget sama sakura, kamu jadi kelihatan cantik banget."

Syaoran tersenyum dengan sangat lembutnya. Baru sekali itu sakura melihat senyuman syaoran yang sehangat itu. Ia merasa seakan-akan terserap ke dalam diri syaoran. Aneh... padahal cuacanya dingin sekali dan tangan sakura sudah sangat merah... tetapi dia malah merasa sebaliknya, rasanya sekelilingnya sangatlah hangat.

"Eh,makasih…(. / .)"

"Sama-sama." Syaoran kembali tersenyum.

"Uwaaah…"

'_perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini sama seperti yang kurasakan ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan yukito .. apa itu artinya aku juga menanggap syaoran sama seperti yukito? Tidak..kalau dirasakan baik-baik, perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan waktu bertemu yukito dulu,jangan-jangan...ini yang namanya...cinta?… aku .. jatuh cinta sama syaoran?'_

To Be Continued…

Ada cerita baru untuk sambungan cerita ini yaitu came a new enemy .. ^^  
tetap diikuti ya ceritanya ..


End file.
